


У тебя есть суперспособность

by MouseGemini



Series: Space boyfriends [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они лежали в постели, когда Тони тихо спросил:<br/>— Ты все еще думаешь о том, что сказал тот бадун?</p><p>— Нет, — быстро ответил Питер. Слишком быстро, если честно. Он определенно лгал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У тебя есть суперспособность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Do Have a Superpower](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71079) by missbecky. 



Они лежали в постели, когда Тони тихо спросил:  
— Ты все еще думаешь о том, что сказал тот бадун?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Питер. Слишком быстро, если честно. Он определенно лгал.

Тони перекатился на живот и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы взглянуть Питеру в глаза.

— Во-первых, — сказал он. — Это бадун, он делал плохие вещи. Именно поэтому мы туда вообще полезли. С каких это пор ты обращаешь внимание на то, что злодеи думают? И во-вторых, у тебя на самом деле есть суперспособность.

Питер одарил Тони скептическим взглядом. Его определенно не вдохновлял тот факт, что они обсуждали этот вопрос в постели, спустя много часов после битвы — и той язвительной фразы бадуна.

— Да? И какая же?

— Ты делаешь меня счастливым, — ответил Тони.

И самое удивительное, что это было правдой. Он не мог вспомнить, когда еще чувствовал себя настолько свободным. Здесь он делал то, что всегда хотел, — помогал людям, открывал для себя новые места и технологии, изобретал и создавал удивительные вещи. И занимался этим в компании новых друзей, которые дали ему почувствовать, что хотят видеть его рядом.

Но не поэтому Тони чувствовал себя таким счастливым — и он отдавал себе в этом отчет. Остальные Стражи были достаточно дружелюбны, но не это стало истинной причиной того, что он остался с ними намного дольше, чем планировал, не вернулся на Землю, когда собирался.

С Питером они сразу нашли общий язык, а время и совместные приключения только усилили эту связь, сделали ее глубже. Они были так похожи — начиная от почти неприличной любви к кофе и заканчивая навязчивым желанием контролировать все происходящее вокруг. Оба они совершали в прошлом ужасные ошибки и предавали людей, которые были им не безразличны, и все это во имя правильных поступков, на которые только они были способны.

Оба познали это сокрушительное чувство вины, почти отчаянного желания исправить то, что пошло неправильно в результате их действий. И оба знали, каково это — отдавать себе отчет, что избранный ими путь некоторые люди в их жизни никогда не примут. Некоторые упрямые люди с холодными глазами и непреклонными требованиями, которым они никогда не соответствовали.

О, да, у них с Питером было много общего. Возможно, даже чересчур.

И все же мысль его не пугала, как это могло бы случиться раньше. Он испытывал чистый восторг от изумления тем, что нашел такого человека там, где меньше всего ожидал.

— Ты делаешь меня счастливым, — повторил Тони.

Питер потянулся и обхватил его щеку ладонью.

— Тони…

Тони накрыл руку Питера своей, поднес к губам. Медленно, по одному, поцеловал каждый палец — он чувствовал, как кончики чуть-чуть подрагивали, ощущал таившуюся в них силу.

— Жаль, что меня там не было, — прошептал он.

— Не было где? — спросил Питер. Он смотрел на Тони широко распахнутыми глазами.

Тони поцеловал пальцы Питера еще раз. «Не было там и тогда, когда их сломали, — хотелось сказать ему. — На твоей первой миссии со Стражами. Жаль, что я не смог тогда защитить тебя. Хочу всегда быть рядом, чтобы спасать тебя». 

Но в свете холодных фактов реальности желания ничего не значили. Он знал это всю свою жизнь. Поэтому ничего не сказал о своих мыслях, а просто прижал к себе руку Питера сильнее.

— Здесь, — сказал Тони наконец. — Мне следовало появиться здесь раньше. Удивляюсь, что меня так задержало.

Питер улыбнулся ему.

— Но теперь ты тут, — его плечи напряглись, когда он двинулся, тоже перекатился — и Тони уже лежал на спине, глядя в голубые глаза. Было приятно видеть, что в них не осталось задумчивого беспокойства, которое омрачало взгляд Питера почти весь вечер.

— И думаю, я никуда и никогда тебя не отпущу, — сказал Питер.

Тони потянулся к нему.

— И не надо, — ответил он.


End file.
